


Coming Home

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Pairing: Steve Rogers/Fem!ReaderWarning: Too much fluff? Cuteness? Other than that and maybe some swear words, I think we’re good.Originally posted on my Tumblr: https://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/185327922398/coming-home





	Coming Home

Steve knelt against the doorframe, crossing his arms against his chest. He watched as his fiancée slept, the rise and fall of her chest as she curled up closer to the couch pillow. 

(Y/N) was dressed in an old jogging hoodie of his, one that she claimed as her own, and a pair of old pj pants.  _How’d I get so damn lucky?_  Steve wondered, moving to go sit in front of the couch. He touched her cheek gently, brushing the hair from her face. 

“Doll? You awake?” He murmured, running his thumb down her cheek before poking her nose gently.

“Mmh?” was the only sound coming from her. 

“I’m home, doll. You didn’t have to wait for me,” he whispered, knowing full well that when he went away on missions, she would stay on the couch and fall asleep there so she was the first thing he saw when he came home. “No broken bones, just a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing I can’t handle,” he told her quietly before picking her up bridal style.

“Mm.” She responded, yawning slightly and burying her face into his chest.

Carrying her to the bedroom when he came back from a mission was pretty common but he didn’t mind it one bit. He laid her down on the bed, tucking her in before he undressed, throwing his dirty clothes lazily in the direction of their laundry hamper.

“Captain America, how will my boyfriend react when he finds out you’re stripping in front of me and trying to seduce me with America’s ass?” Her voice was groggy and slurred making the corners of Steve’s lips turn up.

“My bad, ma’am. I just couldn’t let you sleep on that uncomfortable sofa, my ma raised a gentleman. It would be incredibly rude of me to let you sleep alone, a pretty thing like you,” he teased, using his Captain voice and making her smile. She sat up lazily, rubbing her eyes and blinking her vision into focus.

“Wow.” She teased, smirking as she looked him up and down. “You know, I never  _want_  you to get hurt-” She started.

“But?” Steve raised an eyebrow, laughing.

“But you look real good all rugged and roughed up,” she admitted, giggling. He smirked, walking closer to her and letting her fingers graze over the bruises and scars.

“Well sorry, doll, but I don’t have any serious injuries for you to patch up today,” He teased, climbing into bed next to her and planting a soft kiss on her lips. “But I do have a broken heart from being away from the prettiest girl in the world.”

“Oh yea?” (Y/N) smirked, lying back down to face him, eyes still opening and closing slowly. “Well, come cuddle me, soldier. And that’s an order,” She smirked, letting her tired eyelids fall.

“Yes ma’am,” Steve smiled, reaching over to turn off the light before he wrapped his sore arms around her. “I missed you so much, doll,” he mumbled into her back, pulling her as close as possible.

Somewhere, deep in the back of his head, Steve thanked the universe, God, any higher power up there for bringing this angel to his life. With all the demons he’s dealt with, he promised he’d do it all again tenfold if it gave him another chance to come home to her.

* * *

##  _[MASTERLIST](https://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/184604352189/masterlist) _

##  _Requests are OPEN! Send me a message!_

_(Gif not mine - creds to original owner!)_


End file.
